


Maybe Tomorrow

by 3xy



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xy/pseuds/3xy
Summary: A collection of pre- and post-relationship Jackie/Hyde drabbles.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Smile

"Thank you for walking me to the door, Steven."

Hyde fidgeted with the denim jacket in his hands, a multitude of replies running through his mind. Jackie was gazing at him with her big, bright eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder if she still saw him the way she had before.

Adjusting his sunglasses, he averted his eyes from hers for a moment and managed to say, "Sure."

She smiled sweetly at him, and a grin tugged at his lips. He decided it didn't matter how she felt about him. Seeing her smile was enough for now.


	2. Memento

Jackie drew Hyde's jacket tightly around her shoulders with a sigh of content. It was still warm from his body, and the faint scent of smoke and alcohol lingered in the fabric. Pulling its sleeves over her hands, she smiled fondly. She wanted to remember this night with this sweet, scruffy man sitting beside her on the hood of her father's Lincoln, just as it was, forever.

"Steven?" she started. He turned to look at her, and she said simply, "You're never getting this jacket back." He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head, but he didn't protest.


	3. High

He watches her dance and spin in slow motion in the hazy light, her colors swirling and coalescing into a tactile beauty. The world falls out of focus around her then, and his heartbeat starts to quicken, gets louder.

She clumsily sits back down on the couch and takes the joint from his hand. Her soft and delicate fingers brush against his; shivers run down his spine. With eyes closed, she takes a deep drag and holds it in her lungs like he taught her. She exhales slowly with pursed lips. She giggles.

"This feels amazing," she says.

He agrees.


	4. Shirt

The last thing Hyde had wanted to see after the day he'd had was the puke-city that was Jackie and Kelso. He had escaped into the Formans' kitchen and had been mending his bruises in peace when Jackie came in.

"What are you doing here?"

Hyde shrugged, placing the ice pack on the table. "Back in your cheating boyfriend's arms, I see."

"Oh, shush. You got beaten up by a bunch of girls," she said as she walked over to him.

"They had sticks, man!"

She chuckled and sat next to him, picking up the ice pack from the table. She touched his chin to turn his face toward hers and gingerly pressed the ice pack on his swollen cheek.

They fell silent for a moment.

Hyde looked down at his torn army green Che Guevara shirt and mumbled, "I really liked this shirt." He studied her face, searching for any semblance of remembrance.

"I'll buy you a new one. How much is it? Like, a dollar?"

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Whatever," he said, more bitterly than he'd intended.

Quiet filled the room again until Jackie spoke softly. "I liked that shirt, too."


	5. Getaway

The soft hum of the radio and Eric's quiet singing faintly filled the quiet of the Vista Cruiser. Everyone else was asleep, except for Hyde. He gazed at the brunette sitting beside him in the back seat. Only the occasional glow of headlights passing on the other side of the road illuminated her face. She looked more beautiful in this light – still and vulnerable. Slowly, he drew her head to his shoulder and reveled in her warmth, in the feeling of her nestled against him. Casting a furtive glance at Kelso, he wished they were still hours away from reality.


	6. Stolen

With furrowed brows, Jackie went through the stack of pictures she'd had developed at the Fotohut one more time. "Steven, this isn't the entire roll."

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked, not turning his attention away from the stack of orders he was unmindfully organizing, deliberately avoiding her eyes.

"There are photos missing. The really cute ones! I think that smelly old hippie stole them!"

He gazed up at her then. Placing her hands on her hips, she jutted her bottom lip. He had half a mind to tell her she was really cute – albeit sometimes annoying – all the time anyway. But instead, he leaned over the counter and clasped his hands together. "Jackie, what would Leo want with pictures of you?"

"Well, I'm a combination of hot and cute, and that appeals to creepy old men," she said and tipped her chin up.

"Uhm… no." He wrinkled his nose. "Now, go away. You're scaring other customers away."

She huffed. "Fine." She slipped her pictures into her purse and finally headed out the door.

Once he was sure she'd gone, Hyde took out two photos from his back pocket. He looked at them and sniggered.


End file.
